Timeless
by LynnMunz989
Summary: What if the curse they thought they were breaking wasn't the real thing? What if instead they unleashed two beings that had been sleeping for thousands of years? One with power to save them and the other the power to destroy everything they held dear. TVD crew after Klaus sacrifices Elena but this is what happened next. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hunger.

It was the first sensation she felt after waking. But it wasn't any ordinary hunger. No this was an agonizing desperate need for nourishment. Simply she was starving. Wasting no time, she broke free from her tomb in search of sustenance. What she hadn't expected was how much the world had changed in her absence. Everything was different.

How much time had passed? Decades? Centuries? Millenniums? Why now? Her enchantment had held strong up to this point so what had happened? How had she awoken from her supposed eternal slumber? Surely no other had such immense power to break through her spell. She could think of only one in the past who had come close to conquering such a feat and that had ended in betrayal and bloodshed.

Fear.

If she had been awoken had he? Their lives had been tied prior to their slumber, so she could only assume whatever had awoken her had indeed undone the magic she had set upon him as well. And if he had awoken chaos would once again cover the world like a thick shadow over the sun. Leaving her to once again pick up the pieces of his destruction. But could she find the strength this time to finally put an end to him. He who had once been her anchor, the very being who pushed her to fight the raging battle within herself that would force her into accepting the darkness that was the true nature of her kind. Through out the ages they had walked side by side. Protecting the inhabitants of the world from the evils that roamed its lands. It was those alluring whispers of power that finally claimed his soul. The very darkness they once fought so hard to suppress had succeeded in seducing him of shedding himself of all his beliefs he had once prided himself of having and it was all thanks to a betrayal of a woman who claimed friendship and loyalty. Bloodshed poured freely and stained the once peaceful lands corrupting those who once rejoiced in their presence into a mad frenzy. They who were once hunters became the hunted and it was for that very reason she had placed them both to rest.

Unable to concentrate on anything but her hunger she shot out into the night and into the new world. If she had any hope of figuring out what was happening she would need to feed. And fast. She couldn't remain in such a weaken state. As she stayed within the shadows along the busy street she couldn't help but reach out into the humans minds. So much she couldn't understand and what she could pick up was not of any importance. Curious by nature she wanted to learn it all but knowing she had much to take care of she had to put all that aside and focus on the task at hand. She continued along the shadows into a more secluded area where she planned to catch the nearest prey to feed off of. And once her hunger was sated she would head west where she could feel the remains of magic pulsing in its direction. What ever it was had to be what had awoken her and she would be damned if she didn't get any answers as to what had caused her enchantment to end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm sorry if the chapters will be short I'm new to all this but hopefully as the chapters come the length of each page will continue to get longer. The beginning dialogue is the same from the show but other than that everything else will be somewhat different. **

* * *

~Timeless~

Death.

Today we were burying more of Elena's loved ones. Jenna, who she tried so hard to shield and protect from the supernatural part of her life. Who in the end not only learned the truth but she had also been turned into a vampire just to be killed in some ritual sacrifice. And then there was John. Her birthfather, that in the end surprised her the most. He made the ultimate sacrifice in giving his life up for hers.

Failure.

After all the work that had been put into looking for a way to save Elena's life we were unable to save her from the losing more loved ones. Each time she lost someone I could see a small part of her die out as well. Weren't we supposed to be the good guys? Yet we seemed to never catch a break. Our lives were always in danger, one problem to the next, one death after another. Death. It was the only constant in our lives these days. I know I'm no saint and that I have killed many throughout my existence but damn even I had a limit. I was tired of watching the girl I love suffer because of it. As I watched her lay flowers on all her family's graves I couldn't help but feel some what responsible for her suffering. I walked away not able to stand there knowing I couldn't help her with her pain because in the end she was my brothers girl. I found a spot not to far from them and just stared out into the cemetery still listening to her broken sobs.

"We're all going to head back to her house." Stefan said slowly making his approach towards me.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and cake." Still looking out into the distance.

"Damon she needs us right now." He sighed. "All of us."

"And then what's the plan Stef?" I said glancing his way. "The curse is broken. How does one go around killing an all powerful wolf vamp. And his two faced older brother?"

"I have no idea."

"Well we better come up with an idea and fast."

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anyone else." He said turning to stare at the others who where starting to head towards the cars.

"I wouldn't make any promises I couldn't keep brother." I half whispered while rolling up my sleeve to stare at my wound.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frustrated with my response.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." Turning enough to show him my arm where I had been bitten.

"No." Stefan whispered before taking hold of my arm shaking his head in disbelief. "We'll find something, a cure."

Yanking my arm from his hold I pulled my sleeve down and stepped away for him. "There is no cure Stefan." I practically hissed. Why give me hope when we both knew there wasn't any to give.

"We were able to keep Elena human. Right? We found a way when there was no way. I will do this. I will find a way." He said sounding so sure he could accomplish the impossible.

Sighing I looked him the eye. "Want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Fully intending on leaving I turned around about to walk away when the most angelic voice called out.

"Perhaps I could be of some help."

~Timeless~

She had made haste in following the residual remains of power that seemed to circulate in the air. They had led her to a small town of Mystic Falls in some state called Virginia. Looking around at the now deserted ritual ground she could feel that what ever had occurred here had to have taken much power. But still there had not been enough to overpower her enchantment. She was no closer to her answers then she had been before. Deciding it would be best for her to see for herself the actions that had transpired. She walked forward and placed her fingers along the scorched soil concentrating in taping into her powers before reciting a spell. It didn't take long before she was flooded with enormous load of emotions and images.

The first was of a woman. A witch. Who had placed three large enchantment circles onto the ground.

The second was of two females. One a vampire and the other, though she seemed familiar, human. They seemed to have known each other. From the words they seemed to share she could conclude that they were of family relation. They had been trapped inside two of the circles.

The third image was of a man whose eyes reminded her of her haunted pass. He was different she couldn't be sure how, but he was a vampire but he was also something else. Besides him another female had joined the others in the gathering. And from what she could tell the last of the females was a werewolf who was in the midst of her transformation. Despite the pain the female werewolf must have been feeling, she had used enough power to charge herself at the man once her circle had dropped it enchantment. Though the werewolf's efforts were admirable she watched on as the man tore the heart from her chest.

The last two images were both tragic and terrifying. The first was of the newly made vampire female who had attacked the witch in hope of saving the young human girl Elena's life, only to have herself staked by the brute. She could feel the human girls grief at the loss of the other female it was overwhelmingly heartbreaking she had found herself wanting to reach out the girl but knew there was nothing she could do to change what had a occurred in the past. But it was the last image that had really caught her attention. After the man had killed the human girl his whole aura had changed. It became stronger more potent almost suffocating. She couldn't figure out why or how such a feat could happen until she laid sight on his eyes. Gold. He couldn't possibly have that color eyes unless... it was then that she realized he was not just a vampire, he was a hybrid. Now she understood everything. The fool thought he was breaking the seal that kept his wolf side dormant, and though he may have succeeded in temporarily releasing it he had also accomplished in awakening the only two beings that could either aid or destroy him.

Pushing back into the present she couldn't help but think over the ritual she had witnessed. It had the elements of the Trinitatem Sacrificet, which would be the only counter ritual that could have destroyed her enchantment. But even she knew it was not an easy ritual to complete. She herself had created it knowing it would be near to impossible to accomplish. Three supernatural beings were needed. The first a child of the moon during it transition. Second a nightwalker that had been recently turned. And last one should have been the hardest to find, a being with a shared soul and magic within their blood but no powers to unleash. She was still at somewhat of a loss as to how the ritual had been completed. Three had been sacrificed but he should not have been able to successfully complete the ritual. She herself had not sensed any magic from the human girl. Or had she missed something? More and more questions to be solved. But where could she find her answers? She could tell there was nothing more to learn here so where should she look next. Should she go after the hybrid or collect more information. His wolf side would only be released for another two days so perhaps she should look into the human girl before disposing of him. Knowledge was power and if she had any hope of figuring anything else out she would need to look further into what she was about to deal with. With her decision made she flexed her energy out in search of any other supernatural beings in hopes of getting some clues. Much to her surprise she felt strong cluster of energies about 14 miles from her location. Not wanting to lose any more time she shot out into that direction.

When she finally reached her destination she cloaked herself not wanting to alert them of her presence just yet. She took in the sight before her and noticed that within the small gathering in the cemetery the young human girl, who should not be alive, was among them.

'So there must be more to the girl then meets the eye.' She thought to herself as she watched the girl place roses onto the freshly dug graves. As she stood there watching them mourn their loss she saw that one of the male vampires began to walk away from the group as the small ceremony came to a close. She was about to approach him when the other vampire male decided to join him. She listened into their conversation and was surprised at the amount of humanity these two seemed to posses. Where most of their kind had little care for humans they seem to care a great deal for them. It warmed her heart to know that not all vampires had succumbed to their darken nature and had found balance amongst the living. It was because of this that she decided to help them with their current problem.

"Perhaps I could be of some help." I said still hidden from their sight.

Damon, the blue-eyed vampire whipped around his veins and fangs already making an appearance. "Whose there?"

Knowing it would be best to show myself I dropped the cloaking spell and stood tall in front of the two brothers.

"My name is Isabella. And I can cure you."

* * *

**Ok so this is the end of the first chapter/page. Not sure what to call it hahaha. Did anyone guess it was Bella? When I had my sister read my draft she thought it was going to be Alice and for a second I almost considered it. I just want to let everyone know that though this story will be following TVD timetable it will be different in many ways. And I am also thinking of ways of adding some more twilight characters just not sure how yet but I can tell you that there is for sure 1 other character that will be mentioned in the next chapter/page. But HE (clue) was also sorta mentioned in the prologue just not named. Can you guess who it is?! Please review! Welcome all love and criticism! **

**Oh and I own nothing all rights belong to all those that rightfully own them! Whoop whoop!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi I know it's been a couple days...ok more like a week but I kept changing a few things here and there. And well you know how it is. Thanks for the reviews I was shocked that I even had a few :)! They had me thinking and gave me a few ideas so thanks guys! Keep the reviews coming please!**

** And here we go... **

* * *

~Timeless~

Morning.

I could feel the suns rays through the open spaces of the trees. Everything around me seemed to have intensified after my transition. Sounds. Smells. Even the simplest of touches. Stretching I couldn't help relish in the power my body now possessed. After years of searching I couldn't believe I'd finally accomplished my goal. As I stood from my spot on the floor I noticed Elijah leaning against the tree across from me.

"You've been busy brother." He said in a causal, almost bored tone. He then tossed some clothing that I happily caught.

"That was amazing." Pulling on the pair of pants I couldn't help the smirk that made its way on to my face. Glancing over to Elijah I asked. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days. The full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

"So that means I can change at will, that's good to know." Taking my time I finished dressing.

"Quite the mess you left along the way." He said unimpressed.

"Just like old times brother." Grinning at the thought of the past few days I had spent as a wolf, and I could remember every moment of it. The feeling of tearing through my prey with my canines was unlike anything I had experienced even as a vampire. I had fed well in my two days as a wolf. A journey of surrendering myself fully into my nature and letting it just flow through me. The rush, seductive in a way that could be described as a siren calling out to her lover.

After spending centuries on this earth Klaus could finally say that if his future was going to become anything like the last few days, well just thinking of the possibilities had him shivering in such pure bliss. At least until my beloved impatient brother broke me out of my blissful state of euphoria.

"You've had your fun. And now I believe we had a bargain." Crossing his arms behind his back he glared my way.

"That's right what was it again?" I pretended to ponder for a while watching as he grew agitated with each passing second. "Oh that's right, I remember. You wished to be reunited with our family again."

"You gave me you word Nicklaus!" He shouted. Scaring a few birds from the trees above with is volume of tone.

"What kind of brother would I be if I broke such a bond. Even though you did try to kill me." Looking him I watched as he nodded his head slowly.

"I could have but I didn't." He all but whispered sounding as if he regretted sparing my life.

"Yes we'll now no one can." I said my voice so confident it was almost cocky. Turning I made my way past him but was stopped by the sudden sound of clapping.

Clap clap clap

"Now isn't this interesting." The stranger said as he leaned against the tree across from my brother and I. My eyes watched as he straightened slowly, stretching in such a care free matter that only further to agitate me. His face was giving nothing away, the man just stood in his spot staring at me with such an intensity that the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise in caution.

"Hello my name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother Niklaus. Who might you be?" Elijah asked, always the more formal one so reluctant to give up the old ways of mannerisms. He began to look at the man with such intensity, and for a brief moment a flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes.

Ignoring Elijah's question the man slowly began to circle the two us in a predatory way.

"Fascinating, a hybrid able to awaken both natures." His tone cheerful as if he had found some timeless treasure. "Hmmm." Stopping his ministrations he began to look out into the distance every few seconds taking a short glance at me. He let out a loud frustrated sigh. "That clever girl always one step ahead of me." Shaking his head he turned his angry gaze at me "Such a waste."

Elijah took his place next to me narrowing his eyes at the stranger in attempt to compel him. "Why are you here?"

The smile that made it's way on to the strangers face seemed to grow amused at my brothers antics.

I grew worried when the compulsion didn't work and decided to force him to answer our questions. So without second thought I had him pinned to the nearest tree my hand holding him by his throat. "You must have a death wish to approach us in such a fashion. Now I believe he asked you a question mate." I practically growled at him.

The strangers soft taunting laughter sent chills down my spine and I could hear Elijah's slight whimpering as the air around us began to sizzle with power. "I can see you seemed to think very highly of yourself but its what to be expected from a spoiled petulant child such as you."

"I am going to enjoy killing you." I said loudly, tightening my grip upon his throat.

I don't know how it happened but before I had any time to blink the stranger had been able to stake Elijah to the tree I had once held him against and had me pinned to the ground. But only this time it was him gripping my throat in an iron tight grip.

"Such big threats should not be made lightly." Smirking the stranger continued in his mocking. "You both are so incompetent. I'm surprised you haven't be killed sooner."

"I am not afraid."I croaked out from beneath his hold.

"You really are a foolish boy." He said releasing his hold on me.

Then he went over to Elijah and pulled his makeshift stake from his stomach where he then push him into my arms. After steadying my brother I then bit into my wrist and offered him blood. Once he was sure Elijah was taken care of, he turned to the offending stranger.

"Who the hell are you and what the do you want from us because I can assure you that you may have bested us now but we are originals and we will kill you!"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your father?" He cooed at me.

"You are not my father, Mikael killed him long ago" I growled at him. How dare this man speak such lies.

"Did he now? And who was it that shared that bit of information to you? Mikael? One of your half siblings? Or perhaps it was that lovely witchling mother of yours Esther." He practically sneered her name.

I was about to question him further on how he seem to know so much when Elijah caught my attention. He was looking between the stranger and myself with wide eyes mumbling to himself so softly I couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"What are you going on about over there Elijah?"

"Brother, I had not noticed before but you both have many similarities. And not just that I believe that I remember him from our human years."

"That's impossible. " I whispered. Not knowing what to believe anymore.

"Seeing as how I am alive and standing before you it is very much possible." Rolling his eyes as he leaned against the tree he had staked Elijah to mere minutes before. "Now we have much to do and very little time since I'm sure that my lovely Isa has awoken as well."

"Why would we go with you? Your plans have nothing to do with us?" Lifting my head defiantly.

Sighing he approached me not breaking eye contact. "Because my boy, your curse is not fully lifted."

"What do yo..."

"ENOUGH!" He screamed eyes flashing a malicious red. "No more questions. You will come with me if you wish to uplift the curse or you will continue on with your pathetic half-life. Decide now because I have wasted enough time here."

"I will go with you only after you tell me your name."

He turned from us and began to walk away. Just as he was about to reach the edge of the clearing he stopped. Not turning to answer he said. "I am known as Silas."

And when Elijah and I were about to walk towards him, he turned to face us once again with a gleam in his eyes.

"But my real name is Edward."

~Timeless~

Deliberately he kept his face averted from her, knowing his eyes would show the battle that was rising in him. Her proximity should have triggered his violent instincts but instead she soothed him. She was definitely the last person he wanted to trust but there was no denying the goodness he could sense in her. Her compassion and goodness were the only reason he hadn't attacked and staked her where she stood. Despite the tiny voice in his head that demanded that he should for his own self preservation in the future. That's why he find himself in staring at her from my spot by the bar.

She had not looked at him, to lost in her own mind, to far deep in thought. He knew she could sense him watching her every move.

"Are you always this way? Or just when your hungry?" she asked. "There's no need to starve yourself just so you can babysit me while your brother goes to gather your comrades."

Her voice seemed to whisper over him, a seduction, a pure temptation. He truly feared he was losing his mind. He was not one to trust so easily, that meant opening yourself to being vulnerable and he couldn't afford such a leisure especially with his lifestyle. He had done so in the pass and it had broken him and he would never allow it to happen again. But here he was fighting every rule he had made for himself, becoming to weak to resist her beautiful doe eyes. Allowing himself to sit in his favorite chair across from her he continued his exploration of her face.

"I can see you don't trust me and I can understand the reasons for that, but I would appreciate the chance to gain such trust." she told him gently. "Please tell me what can I do to have you trust me?"

Damon remained silent. It was all he could do to shield his own thoughts, an automatic protection that he had drilled into himself.

She glanced at him worriedly. She had noticed the subtle effects of the werewolf bite at the graveyard but now they seemed more pronounced. His skin was almost translucent covered in a sheen of sweat. his body racked with fatigue and desperation. It took most of her control not to reach out and force the cure upon him. She wanted desperately to aid him but had sworn to herself that she would only give it to him if he asks of his own free will. He and the rest of his friends had to learn to trust her if they had any hopes to survive the challenges that would soon make an appearance in all their lives. Despite all this she couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety that built up in her chest, a feeling she had not felt in a very very long time. She needed to give this man, this mysteriously stubborn man, some sort of comfort. The need had been so strong she felt as if someone were trying to compel her.

"I can help you Damon. All you have to do is ask." She had always been a healer, it was a gift that she had passed along to those of her kind in hopes of them sharing it with the world. A redemption, of some sort. As she stood up to go towards him she never broke off her contact with his calculating eyes. as she approached him she gently pushed the soaked strands of hair from his face.

Damon had not wanted her to touch him, but he couldnt find within himself to move from her gentle caresses. Closing his eyes he gave into her touch. There was just something soothing about her. Her small touches, so simple yet it was as if she was taking the pain from him. Healing him. It actually helped the lessen scorching pain that had engulfed his body. Blood and alcohol no longer being able to suppress the aching pain he was finding it hard not to become disoriented. he knew his time was almost up but he needed to find the strength to continue on he had some things he wished to do before finally giving into death. Or could he find it within himself to trust this beautiful creature. She hadn't offered him the cure to his suffering and all she asked in return was for him to trust her enough to aid him. But why would she want to help him? He was undeserving of such a gift. He wasnt the hero like his brother Stefan. He was selfish and most of the time unreliable. So why help him. He had made a lot of choices that had led him to this point. He couldn't help but think that he deserved to die.

_**You don't **_

His eyes snapped open at her unspoken words. He searched her eyes for a silent answer. But all he found was truth in her words. No one, not even Elena, had looked upon him with such pure untainted honesty. Reluctantly he pulled away from her. But the moment Isabella's hand lost contact with him, he nearly passed out from the overbearing pain. Fangs expanded in his mouth and all the blood began to rush to his head. Hunger and pain seemed to consume him all at once and he found himself begging for death. Again he felt her gentle touch as she took his hand.

"It's ok Damon." She whispered in a soothing soft voice.

Damon didn't know what to do. His head was telling him to distance himself from her yet there was a part of him that told him that he should do everything in his power to keep her with him. For a moment he thought of just reaching out and stacking her. But as quick as the thought was formed, it was quickly replaced with large feeling a guilt. Especially as he looked at the beautiful woman before him who with the smallest of touch could take all his pain away from his tortured soul. HE knew that no matter how much he wanted to run from her somehow he would always find himself back with her. Because there had not been no one else's eyes that had seen through him as hers had. As they sat there staring into each other's eyes lost in each other's essence.

Isabella was aware of the new battle raging within Damon's mind, and instead of voicing her opinions on his feelings towards her she chose to let him figure it out on his own. She thought perhaps she should give him some space to sort things out himself in hopes that he would allow her to finally heal him.

"Perhaps I should go sit back on the couch give you some space..." She didn't even have a chance to finish before Damon to hold of her wrist shaking his head in a silent protest.

"Please..." Words caught in his throat before he whispered. "Stay." His eyes gave away his vulnerability. He didn't want her to move from his side. Not because of the pain from the wolf bite that would surely return once they lost contact. It was because a small part of him was afraid that she wasn't real. That in his dying state that he had formed some type of hallucination of her. I mean, she would have to be a hallucination. Why else would a complete stranger go out of her way to try and bring comfort to him and cure him? Lost in his self loathing he didn't notice her release his hold on her wrist let alone her flashing out of the room only to return a second later with at least 7 blood bags in her arms. And it wasn't until she opened one of the bags to pour into his forgotten cup of bourbon that his attention snapped back to her.

"If you wont allow me to cure you then you must keep up your strength." She mumbled placing the cup into his hands. He could barely breathe, his body demanding he feed. He finally gave into fatigue and quickly went through all 7 bags and still his body screamed for nourishment. His hunger was left unsatisfied as he looked around for something else to aid him in his red hazed frenzy.

"Come with me." She said calmly, taking the glass from him before taking hold of his hand. "I will help you." She walked him over to her original place on the couch and sat them so that they were facing each other.

Isabella swept her mahogany hair to the side exposing her neck to him and looked him in the eye. " Damon I can feel the pain you are in and I know what you need to make it all go away. I can heal you and I offer my blood to you. Please accept my offering of life and choose it of your own free will." The words came out so gentle and true it made him shiver in anticipation.

Pure seduction tempting him with silent promises. Her neck like satin her skin warm to the touch a hypnotic mixture that he found himself unable to look away from.

Damon found himself taking her into his arms, tenderly cradling her body to his as he closed his eyes inhaling her unique scent. Taking one last look into her eyes he saw only acceptance and trust. Gently placing a kiss onto her exposed neck he whispered a silent apology as he sunk his teeth deep into her skin. Almost instantly the flames of pain that had once consumed him had dulled until becoming non existent. His strength somehow more then it had once been. Though he knew it must have been due to Isabella's blood he couldnt help but relish in the new power growing within taste of her blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted. She had saved him from death. Not asking him for anything in return other than trust in her to help him and yet had treated her not to kindly.

He felt her go slightly limp in his arms and immediately he pulled back. He had almost drained her of all her blood. Guilt coursed through him as he bit into his wrist pressing it into her mouth. He could tell that even weak she was fighting to survive. Keeping his wrist in place he studied her face. She was pale with long luxurious lashes, just a shade darker than her silky abundance of mahogany hair. She truly was an exquisite beauty. Several moments passed before he removed his wrist. He picked her up with extreme gentleness, cradling her as if she were a porcelain doll. Afraid that the slightest jerk would somehow destroy her in her weak state. He carried her up the stairs to his room where he laid her on his infamous black sheets. Liking the way she looked in his bed and how right it felt he couldn't contain himself from laying next to her. But that hadn't been enough for him he needed to feel her so he grabbed her into his arms placing her head just above his heart. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but feel how right this was.

~Timeless~

As I walked up the stairs in search of Stefan. I thought I heard some noise coming from Damon's room. But after no one answered after I knocked on his door I opened to take a look inside. And the sight before me was not what I had expected.

"Really Damon! Another one? God can't you go one day without compelling some dumb co-ed?"

* * *

**Hey guys I am super super sorry that it had taken me a while to update I was sort of all over the place in where and what I wanted to this chapter to end up like. I know some questions are still left unsolved but I promise the answers will be coming within the next few chapters! But the main question that has been asked has already been answered. This is officially a DAMONxBELLA story! Like?!Don't like?! Please let me know. I like when you guys send me reviews and messages with questions and suggestions it actually has been helping me with a lot on the direction of this story. **

**Special note:**

**The first portion of this chapter contained some dialogue from the tv series. And the rest was co-written by my younger sister Kiki who wanted to help me out since I was babysitting her while working on this chapter! So Kiki Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started a new job (Yay!) so I'm trying to balance my time. And then when I thought I had finished writing this chapter I realized what I had written just didn't fit in this part of the story so I had to start the chapter from scratch! Sigh it took me a while but I hope you all enjoy what I came up with. Sorry it's a little short :/ and it's not exactly my best work but I really wanted to post an update for you guys so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Another thing is that I'm adding POV's this chapter let me know what you think, do they make the story easier to follow or should I go back to no POV's like the first couple chapters. I'm leaving it up to you guys so if I don't hear from you I'll just keep them in.**

**Here we go . . .**

* * *

~Timeless~

**Elena POV**

Hurt.

Today had been a hard day.

Ever since my involvement with vampires it seems as though my whole world has been turned upside down. My simple life that had been filled with such unimportant nonsense was soon replaced with danger and death.

So much death. . .

Even now as we made our way to my house from aunt Jenna and Johns funeral I couldn't help but feel drained. I wanted to be strong for Jeremy sake, but I couldn't help the pain from taking over. I needed Stefan now more than ever. To hold me as I grieved for the loss of two more family members, whose deaths were caused because of some power hungry hybrid.

I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I had a normal life. If I hadn't fallen in love with a vampire or had been born a doppelgänger, would I have been introduced to a world of supernatural? My life before all this was simple. Easy. And I know that I will never have that again.

I noticed when we finally arrived back to my house that Stefan and Damon seemed to disappear. In fact I didn't remember them leaving with us at the cemetery. They wouldn't just not come, because they knew I was taking all this pretty hard. With that knowledge and the fact that they both cared deeply for me, I knew they would eventually turn up.

I knew they both loved me and that they constantly fought with one another over that, but I couldn't change the fact that they were so drawn to me. I can't say I'm innocent when it comes to their jealous arguments. I'm often the one who instigates the fights between them. That and the fact that they knew I had feelings for them both.

I was in love with Stefan. He was the one who I turned to for support. But I knew a part of me was in love with Damon, too. A very small part, but it was enough for me to know that it was true. He was so different in the way he showed his affection. Where Stefan would use his words to prove his love, Damon used his actions to prove his. And just like the saying goes, 'Actions speak louder than words.' I knew it was wrong and that in the their past, love triangles often led to disaster, but I just couldn't find it in myself to let go of one of them.

It was about ten minutes sitting on the couch,lost in my thought of the Salvatore brothers, that Stefan finally showed. As he took a seat next to me, I could tell something was bothering him. But seeing as Damon wasn't here, I assumed they must have just gotten into some type of argument. And not wanting to deal with that at the moment I chose not to say anything.

Leaning my head on to Stefan's shoulder I could feel my fatigue start to take its toll.

"Want to go lie down." Stefan asked placing a soft kiss into my hair.

"I am a little tired."

Without another word he swept me into his arms and headed upstairs. Snuggling into his arms the last thing I remember was falling asleep in the comfort of his arms in my bed.

~Timeless~

**Normal POV**

When Stefan was sure Elena was fully asleep he untangled himself from her and went down stairs to talk to everyone.

They were all in the living room, Alaric and Jeremy sat on opposite couches softly talking. while Caroline stood looking out the front window unusually quiet with Bonnie watching her from her spot next to Jeremy. Her eyes looking worriedly at their blonde friend who seemed to be distracted elsewhere.

Life hadn't been easy on any of them these past few months and Stefan could see the changes in his friends. Tired. He hated that he was about to add more stress into their lives. But Stefan knew he needed their help and in the end they would need to know there may be a new threat in Mystic Falls.

"Guys we need to talk."

Alaric eyed Stefan with a critical expression before scooting over to make some room for him on the couch. "I have a feeling you might want to sit before starting."

With a nod of his head Stefan made his way over.

Jeremy and Bonnie eyed Stefan curiously as he took his seat across from them.

"We have a problem." Stefan said looking into every ones eyes. Fear and worry flashed across several of them.

"If your talking about Klaus we already know Stefan." Caroline said with a huff, turning her gaze back out the window.

"He isn't our only problem right now." Stefan stated.

"What's going on Stefan?" Alaric said leaning back into his seat.

Sighing Stefan looked down at the floor. "Damon was bitten by Tyler."

A short silence filled the room before someone spoke.

"I don't really see the problem in that." Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders not bothered that Damon's life was on the line.

"What do you mean you don't see the problem?" Alaric asked. "Damon is about to die and you don't see a problem in that."

"No I don't. He has proven countless times that he is a danger to this town and his regard for human life is appalling. If he was bitten then maybe its his time to go."

"Bonnie." Stefan said his face suddenly fierce. "He is my brother."

Looking Stefan in the eye Bonnie's gaze was just as fierce. "He may be your brother Stefan, but he is also ill tempered and selfish."

"He's not as bad as he once was though Bonnie. He just does things differently . . . Often without thinking things through . . ."

Shaking her head, Bonnie fell silent not wanting to have a pointless argumement over Damon.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this?" Jeremy said trying to change to course of the conversation.

"Because Jeremy there's always something else, and it usual gets someone killed."

Caroline mumbled but when she saw Jeremy flinch she realized how carless she had been with her choice of words and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Jeremy I shouldn't have said . . ."

"Its ok" Jeremy said cutting her off. "So what were you saying Stefan."

They all waited patiently as Stefan sorted out what he wanted to say.

"Well," Stefan paused. "Damon being bitten is only part of the problem. When I was talking to him earlier at the cemetery there was a woman there that said she knew a cure."

"That's impossible." Bonnie stated grimacing at Stefan's words.

Alaric opened his mouth to speak but Stefan held up his hand to stop him.

"I am not finished. This girl she came out of no where. Literally she appeared out of thin air."

"Who's this woman you talked to? Did she give you her name?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"She said her name was Isabella." Stefan paused. "Have you ever read about her in your grimoire Bonnie?"

"I'd have to check but it's not a name I remember ever seeing."

"Ok how about you and Jeremy go and look through your books while Alaric and I go through Isabelle's research." Stefan said. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with their given tasks and were about to leave when Caroline spoke up.

"What about me?" Caroline asked.

"Can you stay here in case Elena wakes before we return?"

"Yeah. Sure I can stay." Caroline said nodding her head.

"Good, well the sooner we find out who Isabella is, the sooner we can will know how to deal with her."

As they all took off to complete their separate tasks. Caroline sat at the Gilbert house wondering when their lives would get easier. Hadn't they been through enough. Sighing she decided she needed a drink. As she went searching for some alcohol her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said after answering.

"Caroline?"

"Tyler? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just having a hard time and could use a friend right now." He said. His voice sounding vulnerable.

"I don't know Tyler I'm supposed to be . . ."

"Please." he begged. "Can you come over to my house? I just want to talk."

Glancing in the direction of Elena's room Caroline hesitated before replying

"Give me ten minutes."

~Timeless~

**Elena POV**

After I had gone upstairs the last thing I remembered was Stefan laying next to me, so with a smile on my face I reached out to him. Needing the comfort of his embrace. But to my surprise he wasnt there. In fact the space that he had once occupied was cold as if he hadn't been there for a long time.

'He probably just went downstairs to talk with Alaric' I thought getting out of bed.

When I made my way downstairs I noticed how silent it was. As far as I knew everyone had planned to stay the night, so where was everyone? no one was there so as I called everyone's numbers no one seemed to be answering I was worried so I got into my car and made my way to the Salvatore house

When I got there I noticed there were no cars out front. Which meant that possibly only Stefan or Damon could be home, seeing as they hardly left their cars out.

I made my way inside and called out to Stefan knowing he'd hear me if he was in. But there was no response. Feeling a little frustrated at being ignored, I started to search around downstairs for him.

After searching the basement and the whole downstairs portion of the house. I decided to take a look in Stefan's room to just be sure he wasn't there I made my way to the stairs.

As I walked up the stairs in search of Stefan. I thought I heard some noise coming from Damon's room. But after no one answered after I knocked on his door I opened to take a look inside. And the sight before me was not what I had expected.

"Really Damon! Another one? God can't you go one day without compelling some dumb co-ed?" I couldn't believe him. He said he cared for me but he continues to bring random girls home to sleep with. "I can not believe you! Who the hell . . ."

Before I could finish Damon had crossed the room and had his hand over my mouth. "Quiet!" He whispered, a small flash of concern shone in his eyes as he looked at the girl still asleep in his bed. With his hand still in place he dragged me out of his room and down the stairs.

When we finally reached the living room I pushed him away. "Don't touch me." I said disgusted that he'd touch me after being with whoever that girl was.

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want Elena?"

"Damon who was that in your room?" I bet he didn't even know her name she thought as she continued to stare him down. Which seemed to only amuse him as his signature smirk made its way to his face.

"Who she is really isn't any of your business now is it Elena?"

"I think it is Damon, you say that you want me to trust you well then tell me who she is. You owe me after what you did."

After forcing me to drink his blood I knew he would do anything to stay on my good side. I was still extremely upset with him but in the end I knew he only did it because he loves me. And using his affections towards me seems like the only way to get him to do anything. A small part of me feels bad for using his affectation to manipulate him but a larger part of me enjoys knowing that Damon can be controlled so easily. And to be honest the world may be a little safer with him on a leash.

"Hmm." he said making his way over to the bar, most likely to grab a scotch. "She is a friend of mine."

"A friend? Really? Well what's her name?" she said still not totally convinced.

"That's for me to know and you to find out now isnt it my dear. Now why dont you tell me why your here." he said taking a drink of his scotch.

"Why else would I be here Damon?" I said in a soft voice before looking him in the eyes. Seeing a shimmer a hope shine in his blue eyes. "I'm here to see Stefan."

Scoffing he threw the glass into the fireplace. "Of course you are." He mumbled so softly, I almost couldn't make out the words. "He went out to talk to the rest of the Scooby Gang but don't worry Saint Stefan should be back soon enough."

As he turned to face the fire, an awkward silence fell between us. That was until I saw him tense while whipping his gaze towards upstairs. And just as quickly he seemed to have vanished from the room without warning.

"What is going on?" I wondered out loud. Looking in the direction I knew he took off in. Wanting some answers I got up and made my way upstairs where all her answers seemed to be lying in Damon's bed.

~Timeless~

**Damon POV**

_'Of course Elena was here to see Stefan.' _Damon thought as he faced the fireplace. For a brief second he had thought. . . it didn't matter, because in the end he knew she was just using his affections for her against him. And the worst part of this was he was allowing her to use his affection for her against him. How pathetic could he get.

He knew Elena was far from innocent. The girl was just as manipulative as her ancestor, Katherine. The only difference between the two was Elena was less selfish. One of her few redeeming qualities.

Frustrated.

He really wanted to kill something. Anything to forget the pain he was feeling at this moment. The pain that he allowed to rule the majority of his immortal life, first with Katherine now with Elena. He really needed to get over those damn Petrova girls.

Preparing himself to face his brothers girlfriends long list of questions, his attention was drawn to the sounds coming from his room.

'_Isabella_' he thought in a panic.

Taking off as fast as he could, Damon threw open his door and rushed to Isabella's side. The sounds of her whimper's filling the room as she laid there crying in her sleep. He was at a lost as to what to do. He didn't even notice Elena standing by the door till she spoke.

"Damon. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know your trying, it's just with Jenna's death and then Klaus . . ." She said sighing. "Can we please just go back downstairs and talk."

"Not now Elena." Was all he said not taking his eyes off Isabella.

"Then when?" Elena exclaimed.

"Damn it Elena! I don't have time to waste answering your damn questions. So just go back downstairs and wait for my fucking brother to come back!" He said calmly while clenching his fists. It was only the sounds of Isabella's soft whimper's that made him hold back from shouting at Elena.

With tears beginning to to form in her eyes, Elena turned without another word and headed back downstairs. The whole time thinking to herself that Damon would soon follow her and attempt to beg for her forgiveness. She would wait and then she would let him have a piece of her mind. Little did she know that she would have to wait a long time for him to come downstairs again.

~Timeless~

It seemed like hours had gone by as he sat by Isabella's side, watching helplessly as she continued her restless slumber. Ignoring the world around him, Damon's focus was on the woman who had saved his life. The gorgeous girl that gave her trust so willingly to him just hours before.

Reaching out he wiped her tear stained face with the most gentle of touches. Savoring the silk like feeling of her skin. He couldn't help but wish she'd wake up.

Only seconds later he was finally welcomed with the most warm beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't fight the soft smile that made its way onto his face as their eyes remained locked with one another.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked. His voice full of concern.

Isabella blinked, desperately trying to find her voice. "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

* * *

**So? How did I do? Anyone disappointed that is wasn't Caroline? I'd love to hear from you so leave a review! Please and thank you!**

**And thank you to all the readers who have sent reviews and messages I really do enjoy your feedback and suggestions it helps keep me on my toes! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Another chapter! I had this already written and since I'm two weeks behind I thought what the heck! :) enjoy guys!**

* * *

~Timeless~

**Isabella POV**

Dream.

When she woke she found herself in a beautiful meadow. A natural beauty filled with a gorgeous mixture of blue and lavender flowers. That seem to glitter in the sun light. So full of life, she could hear the birds chirping their happy melodies. This vision before her was an exact replica of what the world had once been. What she had hoped it would always remain. As she took a deep breath she felt a calming sensation flow along her very soul, whispering promises of peace and rest.

If only this had been real.

She knew that this was only a dream. That the world she had been born into, a world of both beauty and peace, had changed. As she took one final look at the majestic meadow, she called out towards the trees.

"You may come out now."

As the man emerged from his hiding spot, the once serene meadow became thickened with a malicious atmosphere. The once beautiful flowers seemed to shrink into themselves with fear and where there was once sunlight it was transformed into an ominous ray of moonlight.

"Edward." She said looking upon the face she hadn't seen in years. The same face that haunted her in her sleep. "Why have you called me here?"

"Forgive me my love, this was the only way you would listen to what I have to say." He said taking a step towards me. "I know I have wronged you deeply when I laid with that witch but she promised me what you chose to deny me for centuries. It was simply business and no more. She meant no more to be than a means to an end. You are my only love there will never be another for me." He said in his velvet voice that was meant to bring sheer pleasure from just hearing it.

"I do not wish to hear your lies, what has happened in the past can not be undone no matter how much time has past." Isabella said looking him in the eyes so that he knew she was being serious.

"Even after all this time your beauty is unmatched. You are simply divine when your angry." he said as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Pushing his hand away she stood tall. "Your flattery will get you no where with me Edward. You must have forgotten that I know ALL your tricks."

"Why must you always fight me Isabella!" He said frustrated pulling the ends of his hair. "My love for you is true despite my past infidelities.

Shaking her head she looked at him with such sadness. "No Edward your love is purely based off of the power you seek from me. It's only power you wish to gain not my affections." She said sighing to herself. "Once we may have belonged to each other but you severed those ties years ago. When you chose the darkness instead of light. Our paths are different now, you made sure of that."

Dark clouds began to cover the sky. Even in a dream state she couldn't help the shiver that raked her body at the growing darkness.

"Your wrong." He whispered angrily. "What we share is unbreakable. We were chosen to walk this earth together. Bonded by blood in a ritual as old as time. Or perhaps you've forgotten that little fact, my love."

She knew he spoke the truth. They were chosen, the first two supernatural creatures ever created by the gods to walk this world side by side in hopes of keeping the balance maintained as the darkness began to build it's army.

"Yes we were chosen as guardians to this world. Sworn to protect all it's inhabitants from the darkness. But as years went by your struggle to fight that same darkness slowly began to sever the ties that once held us to one another."

"Your lying." He seethed as he narrowed his eyes at her. "This is about that boy isn't it. The one you saved?" Edwards eyes began to flash red. "He isn't even worthy enough to breathe the same air as us Isa! Yet you let him part take in your blood!"

"This has nothing to do with Damon!" She snapped. Unable to keep her cool.

"Damon!" Edward spat. "So that's the child's name. I would very much like to meet this boy." He said with a evil gleam.

"Edward you will not harm him!" She exclaimed. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with her and Damon, but her protective instincts emerged quickly when it came to him.

"You would chose to protect him over me?"

"I tried to protect you, to protect us." She said as silent tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks. "But when you chose the darkness you became someone else and our link slowly began to diminish. There was only so much I could do Edward. I tried everything to bring you back but in the end my love just wasn't enough."

As she thought back to the last few years before the enchantment, Isabella couldn't take the pain of losing him again. It had nearly destroyed her when the bond first started to fade. A part of her died as the Edward she once knew and loved got buried deep with himself. The tears continued to pour as she closed her eyes in attempt to shut out everything around her. The only sounds to be heard were her heart breaking sobs.

"Isa." Edward whispered softly.

It was the way he said her name that had her snapping her eyes open. What she saw left her speechless. His eyes so full of emotion it was as if a small glimpse of his old self showing through.

"Edward the things you did. . . they still haunt my dreams." Shaking the old memories that flashed through her mind. "But even then I couldn't find it in myself to end your life. So I used the last of our blood bond to bind us in a endless sleep. It was the only way to save both this world and you from the growing darkness within your soul."

"I don't understand." Edward said as he fell to his knees in pain.

Wind began to blow around us and thunder struck across the sky. Isabella took hold of Edwards face and looked deep within his eyes. A small attempt to give him some strength. She knew Edward was fighting for control and she needed to get her message through before the darkness took over once again.

"You must listen to me Edward. The same darkness we fought resides in you now. You became its host but in order for it to succeed it's mission it must complete four more tasks. If it succeeds I fear what we have tried to prevent all those years will finally begin."

"Begin? What will?" He asked breathlessly as he continued to fight for control.

"The end." She whispered, not wanting the words to be true. "The apocalypse."

"Isa. . . bella, I am so . . . tired."

"I know Edward, I promise you I will find a way." The woods around them began to fade. The earth shook beneath them. And the wind swayed dangerously. Isabella knew their time together was almost up.

"There isn't much time Edward. If the darkness completes all it's tasks there will be no stopping it." She said before taking a quick glance around. "Remember light is its weakness. It can't survive the goodness that resides in you. As long as you hold onto that, you can always find your way back." Gently stroking his cheek she placed a soft kiss to his lips before whispering. "Free yourself Edward." Tearing herself from him she stepped back to see the longing in his eyes.

"You must fight Edward." Allowing the tears to fall free again she watched as the blackness began to take hold of everything. Filling the meadow in complete darkness of the night. And just before everything had vanished completely she heard him call out.

"How?"

She only had a moment to reply so she just closed her eyes and prayed he heard her answer, "By being the man I know you to be."

~Timeless~

Isabella felt as though she had slept for a very long time. Which was sort of ironic seeing as though she had just been awoken from a few centuries long nap. Her body felt stiff and the remains of tears still stained her cheeks. Dazed from her dream encounter with Edward she knew she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The ability to dream walk was very complicated to perform and it required a lot of energy. As she struggled to focus on the reality of things and she decided to take a deep breathe to help take the edge off.

Her eyes slowly opened as she felt a hand, with the softest of touch, reach out to wipe the remains of the tears from her face. Her eyes sought out the face of the owner of said hand. When her gaze finally reached its destination she wasn't surprised when blue clashed with her brown.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked. His voice full of concern.

She blinked, desperately trying to find her voice. "I am fine, just a bad dream."

* * *

**I know you are all probably like wait what?! Lol don't worry this is a DamonxBella story but Edward and Bella do have a long history in this story so you will see a deep connection between the two. So how did I do? Let me know in a review! Until next time! **

***Shout out to all my reviewers you guys are simply amazing!***


End file.
